Convirtiendome en Mujer
by Dunadae
Summary: Que sucedería si Edward se cansa de luchar y descubre que puede estar carnalmente con Bella sin que suceda nada malo? Que pasa si confunden sentimientos y todo cambia cuando Edward transforma a Bella... O si Carlisle no sabe algunas cosas de los vampiros.
1. Cambios

-Oh, Bella, si supieras lo doloroso que es tener que decirte que no…

Sus palabras retumbaban en mi mente mientras la euforia me recorría lentamente. Edward lo había intentado, si, lo había intentado con todo su ahínco pero finalmente no pudo más. Mientras me visto y me preparo para irme no me lo puedo creer todavía. Se perfectamente que es lo que deseo de él esta noche, pero no puedo evitar ver mis manos temblar.

-Hola – Me saludó, mientras sus labios recorrían mi mandíbula.- Lista?

Por supuesto que no. Mi determinación y decisión han desaparecido por completo, no me siento preparada para lo que voy a hacer. Edward me mira con tristeza al observarme temblar.

-Has cambiado de decisión amor?

-No, claro que no. Vamos.

El plan completo es irnos durante una semana gracias a una coartada que nos hemos inventado con la ayuda de Alice. Se supone que ella y yo nos vamos toda la semana de compras a Seattle aprovechando que la ola de neófitos y todo el peligro han cesado. Edward esta hermoso, insoportablemente hermoso, como de costumbre. El pelo le cae despreocupadamente sobre los ojos y lleva una camiseta que se le adhiere al cuerpo marcando sus músculos. Por supuesto, el no está nervioso, ni tan siquiera preocupado por como puedan ir las cosas. Me acompaña hasta el coche y espera a que este sentada en el asiendo del copiloto para agacharse y rozar sus labios contra los míos suavemente, sin prisas, tal vez en previsión de lo que estaba por suceder.

El trayecto fue en silencio, no se muy bien adonde me lleva, no quiso decírmelo. Solo me dijo que iba a ser especial. De pronto, para el coche y me pide que cierre los ojos. Lo miro extrañada pero me sonríe con su media sonrisa, esa que tanto me gusta. Dios… no puedo negarle nada, ni tampoco lo deseo. Hago lo que me ordena y siento como roza mi cara un tejido suave, que me cubre los ojos a modo de venda. Siento el rugido del motor bajo mis pies y adivino que el coche está otra vez en movimiento, pero no durante mucho tiempo. Al fin, volvemos a pararnos, esta vez definitivamente. Automáticamente siento a Edward a mi lado, abriendo mi puerta y guiándome. Me hace subir escaleras y de repente siento que el suelo desaparece de debajo de mis pies.

-Quítate la venda amor. –Me susurra en el oído. No puedo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda.

Me la quito lentamente, disfrutando del contacto con el tejido y del aroma de Edward. Siento que las fuerzas se me van cuando observo lo que me rodea. Una gran habitación, con una pared de cristal, como en casa de los Cullen, con una enorme cama en el centro decoradaza con pétalos de rosa y en el suelo, un sendero de velas aromáticas marcando el camino hacia la cama. Mis ojos se inundan de lágrimas sin que lo pueda evitar y siento la mirada de Edward preocupado por mi.

-Estas bien Bella? He hecho algo mal?

No le respondo, simplemente me lanzo a sus brazos para besarlo apasionadamente, sin sentir esta vez sus vanos intentos por calmarme. Por primera vez percibo en Edward una pasión similar o superior a la mía, quemándome por dentro, deseando más. Aun en brazos de Edward, el suelo vuelve a desaparecer de mi camino y lo siguiente que noto es el mullido colchón bajo mi espalda.

No puedo reprimir un jadeo cuando noto que se aleja de mí inesperadamente.

-Bella… Oh Bella… estas segura de esto? –Me susurra al oído. –No tiene porque ser aquí, o ahora, podemos hacerlo todo o simplemente charlar. No quiero que te sientas obligada.

-Edward, cállate y bésame de una vez.

Se volvió a tender sobre mi, y noto sus manos, más ligeras que una polilla, recorrer lentamente los botones de mi camisa, mi cuello, y de nuevo, sus manos, esta vez mas cercanas a mi piel, ya que me ha quitado la camisa. Lo empujo suavemente para que quede tendido bajo mí y me ayuda a quitarle su camiseta y a desabotonar sus pantalones.

-Buenos días amor, como dormiste?

-Bien gracias. Y tu noche? Como fue?

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior me acosan, sintiéndome plenamente consciente de que bajo las sabanas que me cubren no llevo ropa. Observa mis mejillas arreboladas y me sonríe.

-No te avergüences amor, eres preciosa. Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti. Ha sido la noche más perfecta de mi vida Edward. Gracias. Por todo.

Se da la vuelta y me acerca una camiseta suya y una bandeja con el desayuno.

Desaparezco un momento por la puerta continua, el baño, para tener 'un minuto humano'. Cuando salgo de nuevo, Edward me espera en la puerta, abrazandome y sonriendome, jugueton.

-Te vienes amor? Voy a ducharme. -Me dice mientras me guiña un ojo.

-Claro. -Contesto para seguirle el juego.


	2. Embarazada?

El resto de la semana se paso volando. Sigo avergonzándome cuando recuerdo que durante esa semana no permanecí vestida mucho tiempo y de lo que sucedió cuando Edward comenzó a desabotonar mis pantalones.

Recuerdo tan nítidamente sus gélidas manos rozando mi piel… Luego de eso, cuando yo también termine de desnudarle a él, me di cuenta de que poco a poco su piel se había ido calentando hasta alcanzar una temperatura corporal casi similar a la mía, lo que facilitaba el roce.

Creo que me sonroje cuando bajo su cabeza besando cada espacio de piel, deteniéndose en mis pechos para mordisquear mis pezones, hasta llegar a mi núcleo, un pequeño nódulo que supo manejar tanto con su mano como con su boca. En algún momento perdí el conocimiento al estallar de placer, pero lo recuperé poco después cuando sentí sobre mí el peso del cuerpo de Edward, y sus labios rozando mi clavícula y el hueco bajo mi oreja, haciéndome sentir de nuevo escalofríos recorriendo mi cuerpo. Más rápido de lo que hubiera creído posible, me colocó sobre él. Me sobresalte cuando descubrí que su respiración estaba agitada, casi en gemidos, y cuando me percate de que los sonidos y gritos que oía no eran otros que los míos.

Observe sus ojos negros por el fuego de la pasión, su cuerpo, del más fino alabastro y una sensación de plenitud me recorrió entera. Lentamente, muy despacio, fue entrando en mi, y sentí como mi cuerpo lo atraía hacía dentro, hambriento de algo que nunca había probado. Me dejó a mí manejar la situación, tal vez pensando que si era él quien dominaba, podría pasar algo terrible. Mi cuerpo adquirió enseguida el ritmo adecuado, y cuando todo termino, me quedé dormida sobre mi ángel.

DOS MESES DESPUÉS

-Bella! Estás bien? –Me preguntó Charlie.

-Si papá, tranquilo, solo ha sido un mareo, estoy bien.

La verdad, llevo mareándome un tiempo, pero no quiero asustarlo. Cogí la caja de cereales y me senté ante él mientras desayunábamos. Observé el brillo de sus ojos cuando visualizó la alianza que llevaba en mi mano, la que Edward me puso cuando estuvimos en la casa del árbol. No supe que la casa estaba instalada bajo la sobra de un gran árbol y que de hecho, la habitación principal se sostenía en parte por las ramas del árbol hasta que nos fuimos. Y en una pequeña terraza, fue donde oficialmente nos comprometimos. La cara de asco que puse debió ser inolvidable, pero sus palabras me hicieron cambiar por completo de idea, y me hace muy feliz la idea de casarme con Edward. Solo espero que Alice no se pase, no quiero una boda de revista, solo algo sencillo. De todos modos, eso no es importante si el chico es Edward, para que sea perfecta solo lo necesito a él.

-Hija, estas segura de que no hay nada que quieras contarme? –Su cara era un poema, no se que era lo que temía, pero decidí optar por no decirle la verdad todavía, al fin y al cabo, aun era muy pronto.

-Papá, cuando tenga algo que contarte, te lo contaré. Estás paranoico lo sabes? –Últimamente había hecho grandes progresos con mis mentiras, creo que ahora son incluso creíbles.

En cuanto Charlie salió por la puerta, apareció Edward abrazándome por detrás y besando el hueco bajo mi oreja.

-Buenos días, mi amor.

-Hola de nuevo. –Le sonreí. No pude evitar fijarme en sus ojeras y sus ojos negros. Él se dio cuenta.

-Venía a decírtelo. Emmett, Jasper y yo nos vamos de caza. Volveré pronto, pero procura no meterte en líos. –Le eché la lengua mientras él se despedía de mí con un beso en mi frente.

Obviamente, está es mi oportunidad. Generalmente no estoy sola nunca, pero hay algo que debo hacer. No soy tonta, llevo dos meses sin mi periodo y a pesar de lo extraño que pueda resultar, creo que puedo estar embarazada, por eso voy a ir al médico a que me hagan un test de embarazo. Va a resultar muy incomodo, en todo el pueblo me conocen, así que en cuanto salga de la consulta del médico, los resultados volarán de boca en boca. Y lo peor será Charlie.

De nuevo, ha sido una tontería no pensar en Alice, por supuesto. Ella me esperaba con Carlisle en la puerta del ambulatorio.

-Bella, deberías habérmelo contado. –Murmuró ofendida. Luego, se le iluminó la sonrisa. –De veras crees que estas embarazada? De mi hermano?

La miré claramente indignada por su insinuación de que pudiera estar embarazada de alguien que no fuera Edward.

-Bella, será mejor que pases a mi consulta, yo te haré los análisis, no creo que desees que el doctor Gerandy sea quien compruebe si estás o no embarazada. Seguro que lo primero que haría sería contárselo a Charlie. –Recordé con un gesto de dolor la única vez que había sido el doctor Gerandy el que me había atendido. Era un época que procuraba olvidar, por mi bien y el de Edward. Fue él quien me atendió cuando Edward me dejó sola en el bosque y me encontraron.

Desde luego, fue una buena idea, Carlisle siempre será mejor opción que cualquier otro en un pueblo donde todos se conocen desde que comienzan a caminar. Me llevó a una pequeña consulta, un espacio agradable que nunca había visto y me entregó un vasito de los típicos para análisis de orina. Cuando se lo devolví hizo unos cuantos movimientos, y tras eso, me indicó sonriente, que estaba embarazada. Luego, lo vi todo negro y me caí.

* * *

Hola!! Bueno, la verdad es que no se muy bien todavía como funciona esto así que lo siento si no se me da muy bien. Quiero darles las gracias a los que me dejaron Reviews, y bueno, este capitulo se lo dedico a Ludmy, por la desilusión que le causé en el capítulo anterior. En fin, espero que les guste y que me dejen reviews. 

Besitos de polvo de estrellas.

Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo!!


	3. De ti

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, este fan fiction no tiene fines lucrativos y todos los derechos pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

Contiene spoilers de Eclipse.

* * *

-Bella, Bella. –Oí lejanas las voces de lo que parecían ser ángeles. Abrí los ojos, con lentitud, y el recuerdo de lo último que había sucedido me golpeo con tal fuerza que me quedé sin respiración.

-Entonces no ha sido un sueño. –Miré a Carlisle, que me sonrió de forma alentadora, y luego a Alice, que se abrazaba a mí y me miraba como un niño que mira su juguete nuevo.

-Bella, que buena noticia, ya verás cuando se lo cuente a Esme. Estará encantada. Lo he visto. –Pero esta vez, el entusiasmo de Alice no se me contagió, mi falsa sonrisa no llegó a mis ojos y sentí que algo se paraba dentro de mí, congelándose para siempre. Había dejado atrás una parte importante de mí. Las lágrimas se me agolparon ante los ojos nublándome la vista.

-Bella! –Gritó Alice alarmada. –No llores, es una gran noticia, seguro que Edward estará feliz. –De pronto, se envaró con los ojos desencajados. Supe inmediatamente que lo que estaba observando era lo que acababa de pasar por mi mente. También supe por su suspiro de alivio que había cambiado de opinión. Al fin y al cabo, siempre he dicho que yo nunca abortaría. –No vuelvas a pensar en ello, nunca, me oyes Bella?

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de llorar. Durante horas, no se cuantas, lloré. No paré de llorar mientras Carlisle y Alice me llevaban a casa, ni siquiera cuando me dejaron sola en mi cuarto. Y cuando se me acabaron las lágrimas ya no sentía nada. Absolutamente nada. Solo pensaba, pensaba en los cientos de veces que Renée me había pedido, casi suplicado que tuviera cuidado con esos temas, que siempre utilizara protección. No me preocupaba yo misma, me preocupaba la decepción de mi madre, de mi padre y la reacción de Edward. Sobretodo, su reacción. Nos casábamos, pero eso no era nada comparado con tener un hijo.

Por favor, un hijo yo? Yo que en un espacio totalmente liso y sin obstáculos era capaz de tropezar con algo y caer? Yo que en el último año había estado a punto de morir más veces que la mayoría de la gente? Que clase de madre sería?

Además estaba el hecho irrefutable de que retrasaría mi transformación. Podría salir humano, o salir vampiro, pero de cualquiera de las dos maneras, que posibilidades tendrían de sobrevivir un puñado de células que no paran de reproducirse, en un cuerpo que pierde la vida?

Por un segundo, traté de imaginarme a Edward, eternamente bello, eternamente joven, y a mi, junto a él, cuidando de nuestro hijo, y junto a eso, no pude evitar que vinieran a mi mente unas escenas que temía y odiaba, por lo que las reprimía. Y si envejecía? Sería capaz de tomar la decisión de transformarme? De ver morir a mi hijo? De sobrevivirlo y sentir ese dolor para toda la eternidad? Se que no puedo vivir sin Edward, lo intenté y no funcionó, que pasa si me sucede lo mismo con el bebé?

En un arrebato de locura, me levante y ande en círculos por mi habitación, sintiendo poco a poco, que me calmaba, casi como si Jasper estuviera allí, en alguna parte entre las sobras. Supe que era yo, que había gastado todas mis energías por un día. Solo por curiosidad, cogí un cojín de la cama y levante mi camiseta, tras colocarlo, observé el efecto de verme embarazada. Estaba ridícula. No era un papel para el que estuviera destinada a ser protagonista. Yo solo estaba destinada a ver a las mujeres embarazadas por la calle, a preguntarme que sentirían, no a ser yo la embarazada.

-Creí que la época en la que las chicas se ponían almohadas para fingir embarazos era a los cinco años, no a los dieciocho. –La voz de Edward me asustó, y sus brazos me rodearon en un gesto protector. Percibí en su voz un deje de tristeza cuando prosiguió. –O tal vez te estés despidiendo de esto. Te gustaría ser madre Bella?

Una sonrisa agria escapó de mis labios, que si me gustaría? Que importa ahora eso? Ya es tarde. Me di cuenta con sorpresa que ni Carlisle ni Alice se lo habían dicho, y no supe si se lo agradecía o si me molestaba. De cualquier modo, esto iba a ser difícil.

-Bella. –Me llamó. De pronto, pareció darse cuenta de mis ojos hinchados, de mi antinatural palidez, tan similar a la suya en estos instantes, y se fijó en mi desdichada expresión. –Que sucede Bella? A pasado algo mientras no estaba? Estás bien? Respóndeme Bella!

Comenzó a zarandearme suavemente para que le respondiera. Cogí aire y lo miré, como nunca lo había hecho, hasta que los ojos comenzaron a llorarme por el ardor de no cerrarlos. Lo guié hacía mi cama para sentarnos y sin que me diera cuenta, estaba tumbada sobre él, que me acunaba y abrazaba susurrándome cosas al oído.

-Tenemos que hablar Edward. Yo… Hay algo que tienes que saber. –De ninguna parte, mis ojos volvieron a nublarse, comenzando a gotear de nuevo con mayor intensidad, como si solo se estuvieran recargando y preparándose para este momento. –Edward, estoy… estoy… Yo… Nosotros…

-Bella, respira hondo, cuenta hasta diez, y suéltalo.

Seguí su consejo, temblando como una hoja, preparándome para su furia, para su odio desmedido o para que me abrazara con fuerza. Tomé aire, una gran bocanada, disfrutando, sin darme cuenta, de ese movimiento. Era un acto reflejo que tenía desde que había decidido convertirme en vampiro.

1, suspiré, 2, miré a Edward, 3, algo en su expresión me hizo estremecer, 4, su cara de adoración, 5, de completa devoción, 6, la forma en la que me abraza, 7, tal vez esté disfrutando de uno de sus últimos abrazos, 8, estoy preparada, 9, para decírselo,10…

-Estoy embarazada. De ti.

* * *

Hola!! Como estan??

Quería volver a agradecerles todos los reviews que me dejaron, me hace muy feliz que alguien lea y opine sobre mi primer fic. La verdad, he estado releyendo el primer capitulo y tengo que admitir que no me ha gustado nada. Aunque tambien debo admitir que estoy bastante contenta con este capitulo y con el siguiente.

Quería expresar el torbellino de ideas que le pasaban a Bella por la cabeza y no estoy muy segura de haberlo conseguido, a pesar de que mecanografío a bastante velocidad, no fue la suficiente para poner por escrito todo lo que se me ocurría. De todos modos, sois vosotros los que debeis opinar.

A proposito, tengo ya escrito el capítulo 4, si quieren que lo suba avisenme, si no, lo conlgaré mañana, como tenía previsto. Estoy pensando en hacer la misma historia, pero contada por Edward. Que les parece? En fin, las dejo ya.

Besitos de polvo de estrellas

Felices fiestas


	4. Agonía

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, este fan fic no tiene fines de lucro y todos los derechos pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

Este fic contiene spoilers de Eclipse.

* * *

De ti, de ti, de ti… mis últimas palabras retumbaron en mi mente. Había sido una frase estúpida, de quien más podía estar embarazada? Esperé su reacción, pero estaba impasible, como si no me hubiera escuchado. Incluso había dejado de respirar y el movimiento acompasado de su pecho había desaparecido.

-Bella, no tiene gracia. –La furia recorrió mi cuerpo. Claro que no tenía gracia, lo sabía, lo tenía muy claro. No necesitaba que nadie me lo dijera. Estudió mi rostro, expectante, solo para darse cuenta de que no era broma, que le decía la verdad. –No puede ser, los vampiros… nosotros no podemos… no somos fértiles.

-Tu padre me hizo el análisis, estoy embarazada. Y no he estado con nadie más. Lo sabes. También se supone que no podéis estar con humanos… y es posible. –Había ido bajando tanto el tono que casi temí que no lo hubiera dicho realmente en voz alta. No podía mirarlo y ponerle el rostro que ya sabía que tendría. No podía aceptar que estaba decepcionado, desilusionado y dolorido. Como si le hubiera hecho daño, como si el bebé…

Eso era! No creía que el bebé fuera suyo. Esta afirmación me dolió. Darme cuenta de que realmente, él pensaba que yo había estado con otro. Las lágrimas caían ahora sin trabas por mi rostro. Sin que tratara de impedir que cayeran. Y no eran lágrimas solo de tristeza. Ahora eran de rabia, de impotencia, de dolor y finalmente, de vergüenza. Vergüenza al darme cuenta de que él no solo lo pensaba ahora, si no por darme cuenta de que llevaba pensando en esa posibilidad mucho tiempo. Me armé de valor para levantar la vista y mirarlo de frente. Sus ojos estaban negros, como si no hubiera ido de caza. Y me miraba con las facciones duras, enfadado. Oí su voz, tan lejana…

-Bella, será mejor que me vaya. Volveré mañana.

Eso fue lo que más me dolió, más incluso que el hecho de que dudara de mí. Asentí y me levante para coger mi pijama y asearme. Me miré en el espejo mientras me vestía. Realmente, estaba horrible. Ahora ya no estaba pálida, sino sonrojada, a causa de la fiebre, con los ojos hinchados y con aspecto de venir de una guerra. Me lavé la cara disfrutando del contacto con el agua fría y bajé, tratando de sonreír, para ver a Charlie.

-Papá, no me encuentro bien, voy a acostarme ya vale?

Me miró sorprendido.

-Hija, no sabía que estabas en casa. Por supuesto, tienes un aspecto horrible. Acuéstate, pediré una pizza. Seguro que no quieres nada? –Negué con la cabeza y subí de nuevo las escaleras.

Sin pensarlo más, me acosté y no recuerdo haber estado despierta mucho tiempo. Tengo que agradecer el hecho de que estar agotada me impiera soñar, porque supe, con total certeza, que las pesadillas me iban a acosar. Y yo necesitaba dormir sin sueños, hundirme en un sopor reparador, que me hiciera descansar. Al fin y al cabo, ahora ya no era yo sola la que necesitaba descansar.

---------------------------------------------------

-Hija, estás bien? Quieres que llame al médico o que me quede en casa?

-Papá, no digas tonterías. Además, ya me encuentro mucho mejor. En cuanto me sienta con fuerzas me levantaré. –Me miró con desconfianza pero asintió, por suerte, Charlie es fácil de manejar.

Oí la puerta, al cerrarse, y el estruendo del motor del coche, y esperé, pero no oí ni vi a Edward. Pensé que tal vez necesitara algo de tiempo, que se lo estaba pensando, así que me levante, y me fui a la ducha. En la calle hacía uno de esos días a los que había tratado de acostumbrarme solo por Edward, así que me quedé en el interior, primero viendo la tele, luego me decidí por hacer limpieza general en la cocina y cuando terminé, harta ya, sin saber que más hacer, subí a mi cuarto dispuesta a ordenar mi armario.

Y allí estaba, lo hubiera visto incluso si no hubiera estado en esa posición. Y distinguí su hermosa y estilizada caligrafía, casi dolorosamente perfecta y legible. Me dirigí hacía el sobre de color carmín que estaba en mi escritorio, sobre el teclado de mi viejo ordenador. Cuando lo abrí, mis manos temblaban. Dentro había una postal, y una carta. Cogí primero la carta y me dispuse a leerla.

Isabella:

Me duele decirte esto, pero me voy. Necesito pensar, aclarar mis ideas. Se que no está bien, pero me siento muy confuso. Si tan solo pudiera explicarte todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza, como un huracán…

Estarás bien, Alice y Carlisle te cuidarán, aunque no se que hará el resto de mi familia. Sus pensamientos eran algo confusos, o tal vez, en mi propia turbación, no escuche sus pensamientos. De cualquier manera, ellos estarán a tu lado. Trataré de volver, pero no puedo prometerte nada. Hay tantas cosas que cambian. Has vuelto a hacerlo, en un solo segundo has descolocado mi bien organizada vida. Como aquella otra vez. Cuando nos conocimos. Lo recuerdas? Ahora parece tan lejano…

Comprenderé que me llames egoista, que reniegues de mi. Al fin y al cabo, si esto modifica mi vida, la tuya la destruye. Espero que estes bien, mi angel. No cometas ninguna imprudencia. Sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti.

Tal vez, mi amor, tenían razón cuando todos trataban de impedir que estuviéramos juntos. Tal vez debimos escuchar sus razones antes de romper todas las reglas, pero ya es tarde. Cuando sea capaz de volver a verte, quiero que sepas que estaré contigo sea cual sea tu decisión. Sigues siendo mi prometida, esto no cambia las cosas. O tal vez, lo cambia todo. Puede que seas tu la que no desee verme.

Créeme cuando te digo que te quiero.

Edward

Y otra vez, las lágrimas rodaron por mi cara. Cogí la postal. Era una simple postal de enhorabuena por el embarazo. Una triste ironía. Un intento de suavizar el contenido de la carta.

Corrí y corrí, bajé las escaleras, y corrí, más rápido, con más sentimiento y con menos tropiezos que en toda mi vida. Y fui al bosque, en realidad no sabía muy bien a donde me dirigía, solo sabía que debía hacer algo. En el bosque grité. Grité su nombre tantas veces que me quedé afónica, hasta que el único sonido que era capaz de producir era un agónico sollozo. Y volví a sentir aquel agujero desgarrador en el pecho, y a no ser capaz de respirar completamente. Y otra vez, me desmaye.

Abrí los ojos cegada por la luz. Los Cullen al completo me observaban con atención. No, al completo no, susurró en mi mente una vocecilla. Falta él. Traté de sentarme, pero alguien me lo impidió. Traté de hablar pero de mi boca no salieron las palabras. Y sentía un fuerte dolor que no tenía nada que ver con el agujero de mi pecho, y una presión en la cabeza que me impedía oír.

Todo se pasó rápido, y aquella agónica sensación se desvaneció.

-Bella, estas bien? Nos has dado un susto de muerte.

Ya… Como si una familia de vampiros pudiera morir a causa de una insignificante humana. Me recordé a mi misma que ellos eran mi familia, que no tenía porque pagarlo con ellos y me dispuse a una sesión de psicoterapia en 'familia'

* * *

Hola!

Este capitulo si que ha sido un poco confuso, pero estoy contenta con el resultado. Espero que transmita, con bastante realismo, la ansiedad y la desesperación de Bella. Por eso quiero hacer el mismo fic pero con Edward, al fin y al cabo, sus emociones y sus sentimientos, tambien merecen una oportunidad. Que opinais?

Bueno, me despido ya.

Besitos de polvo de estrellas


	5. Denali

Cuando entre en su cuarto y la vi, enseguida me di cuenta de que algo sucedía, ella no era así. La acuné entre mis brazos y le susurré palabras de aliento.

-Estoy embarazada. De ti.

Las palabras me golpearon como si fueran una bofetada. Traté de ver en sus ojos un asomo de la sonrisa que me indicaría que era solo una broma, pero realmente, en ellos solo podía percibir la oscuridad insondable de quien tiene un gran secreto. No podía ser, los vampiros no somos fértiles. Por supuesto que no. Carlisle y Esme estuvieron décadas tratando de tener un bebé sin éxito. Rose y Emmett también, incluso Alice y Jasper. No podía ser mío. Pero eso solo dejaba otra alternativa. No podía creerlo. Ella me había traicionado? Tal vez el bebé era de Jacob Black. Pero no, es imposible. Hace meses que Bella y él no se ven, al menos que yo sepa. Fue lo que acordaron por el bien de ambos.

Balbucee alguna incoherencia y salte de su ventana. Corrí a toda velocidad hasta casa, donde me esperaban Alice y Carlisle. Hoy sus pensamientos con claridad, como si me los estuviesen gritando. De hecho, Alice si me los gritaba.

'Como puedes haber dejado así a Bella. Te necesita más que nunca Edward.' La miré. Sus ojos se desenfocaron mientras veía mi respuesta a su muda afirmación.

'Estará bien, sabes que si. Yo… necesito tiempo para pensar Alice.'

-Edward, ella te necesita. No puedes dejarla sola ahora. –Miré a Carlisle, que me devolvía la mirada con decepción.

-Vaya, Alice, que prisa te has dado en contarlo.

-No me lo dijo ella Edward, no culpes a tu hermana. Fui yo quien le hizo el análisis a Bella. Está embarazada, y todos sabemos que es tuyo. O al menos, es lo que nos gustaría creer.

-Vamos Carlisle, en serio crees que el hijo de Bella puede ser mío? Ambos sabemos que los vampiros no somos fértiles.

-Tal vez las que no somos fértiles somos nosotras, Edward. –Rose apareció de la nada a mi lado. –Así que Bella está embarazada. Enhorabuena hermanito.

De pronto sentí la imperiosa necesidad de salir corriendo y alejarme de todo esto. Sabía a donde iba. En Denali siempre me recibían bien. Tanya y los suyos eran mi segunda familia.

-Me voy. Al menos un tiempo. Necesito pensar. Esto cambia las cosas. –Pensé en lo cerca que estaba nuestra boda, a apenas un mes y me entraron ganas de ir y abrazar a Bella, al menos una última vez. Luego cambié de idea.

-Al menos despídete de Bella. No la hagas pasar por eso otra vez.

Miré a mí alrededor. Alice era la única que seguía allí, tal vez porque es la única que realmente me entiende. No soy tan egoísta. No puedo vivir sin Bella, así que nunca haría nada que la lastimase.

Subí a mi cuarto y busqué en los cajones hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Escribí a toda velocidad una pequeña carta y me fui al pueblo a comprar una postal. Corrí de nuevo hasta la casa de Bella, dejándome guiar por el olor, por aquel delicioso aroma que desprendía. Podía oírla perfectamente limpiando con frenesí la cocina. Sentí el deseo de bajar junto a ella y darle mi carta en mano, pero sabía que si lo hacía no sería capaz de irme. La coloqué sobre su viejo y destartalado ordenador y me fui. Sin culpa, sin remordimiento. Tan solo dejándome llevar por mis instintos. Ni siquiera me paré cuando cogí el coche, aceleré y dejé que la aguja marcara los 200 quilómetros.

-Edward! Carlisle nos dijo que vendrías. Como te va?

Sonreí a Tanya. Me sentía como en casa de nuevo en su hogar. Observé al resto del aquelarre. Irina me miraba con resentimiento. Lo de Laurent realmente no fue culpa nuestra. No me voy a disculpar por eso. Algo me llamó la atención. Un suave gimoteo, como el de un bebé. Creí que me estaba volviendo loco hasta que Tanya se agachó y cogió en brazos a una niña de no más de dos años. Supe que no era humana.

-Quien es? –Pregunté a Tanya.

-Oh, bueno, es Lusiem. No sabemos muy bien de donde salió. Tuvimos un enfrentamiento con un aquelarre poco numeroso y cuando se fueron la encontramos. Ya la habían transformado y no había vuelta atrás. La hemos acogido como si fuera hija de Eleazar y Kate. Me la puedes coger un momento?

Me tendió a la pequeña que me miró con sus enormes ojos dorados y sentí que se me encogía mi marchito corazón. De pronto, la idea de tener un hijo con Bella no resultaba tan temible.

Me senté en el suelo rápidamente y deje a Lusiem a mi lado. Ella me seguía mirando con sus ojos, como si esperara encontrar algo especial. Observé sus pequeños colmillos, su carita dulce y me percaté de que sería un monstruo de dos años para toda la eternidad. Que derecho tenía yo para quejarme de mi existencia. Al menos yo podía hablar, comunicarme, pero ella seguiría siendo eso. Sin oportunidades para crecer. No pude evitar preguntarme si el hijo de Bella, mi hijo, sería así. Recé en silencio para que el bebé fuera humano. No podría vivir toda la eternidad sabiendo que había condenado a alguien a permanecer indefenso toda la vida. Curiosamente, aquí, en Denali, veía las cosas con otra perspectiva y se me hacía más fácil creer que el bebé fuera mío.

Los días fueron pasando, hasta dar paso a una semana completa. No tenía intenciones de volver, al menos no tan pronto. Aun no tenía muy claras las cosas y me asustaba lo que pudiera pasar. También me avergonzaba mi comportamiento con Bella. Solo podía pensar en lo que ella debía estar pasando. Sola. Por mi estúpido orgullo. Ni Alice ni Carlisle me llamaron, así que supuse que estaban enfadados pero que todo iba bien. Tanya trataba de averiguar que era lo que me pasaba. Se insinuaba constantemente. Como si no tuviera suficiente con todo lo que me estaba pasando. Ya se lo había dicho, no sentía nada por ella, y no lo sentiría. La última noche que pasé en Denali se lo expliqué.

-Edward! –Me buscó con la mirada. –No sabes lo mucho que me agrada que estés aquí. En serio, porque no te quedas? Estoy segura de que a Carlisle no le importará, y ya sabes, a mi no me molesta.

-Tanya, la mujer a la que amo se encuentra en Forks, a unos cuantos quilómetros de aquí.

-Como puede resultarte más atractiva que yo una simple humana! –Los nervios pudieron con ella. Realmente, llevaba pensando eso desde que se enteró de lo de Bella, pero nunca lo había dicho en voz alta. –Soy mucho más hermosa que ella, mucho más madura y mucho más compatible contigo que ella. Porque no la dejas?

-Porque no puedo vivir sin ella Tanya. Porque ella es todo lo que necesito para poder vivir, y porque ella no tiene esa increíble soberbia que tu tienes. Porque es dulce, cariñosa y torpe, porque adoro su sonrisa y la manera en la que se sonroja. Y porque pagaría cualquier precio con tal de ser humano de nuevo y vivir con ella. –A medida que decía todo esto me di cuenta de la realidad que implicaba todo ello.

Simplemente, acaba de darme cuenta de que había renegado de todo lo que pensaba por un estúpido instinto. Incluso aunque el niño no fuera mío, Bella se merecía ser madre si lo deseaba. Ella iba a entregar su vida. No solo su existencia, si no todo lo que ello conllevaba. Su familia, sus amigos, su otro amor… solo por pasar conmigo el resto de la eternidad. Y yo dudaba de ella. Me sentí como si Emmett me hubiera pegado una patada.

Y de nuevo, corrí para llegar a casa. A mi verdadero hogar.


	6. La Vuelta

Aunque me obligué a mi misma a no contar los días, no podía evitarlo. Edward llevaba fuera dos días y no había dado señales de vida. Me pregunté si algún día regresaría. Miré a Alice, frente a mí. Me sonreía, pero sabía que estaba triste. Ella y Edward se habían peleado. También con Carlisle, y todo por mi culpa. Nadie lo decía, pero yo lo sabía.

Charlie no era tonto. Se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba y al final, Alice, con su personalidad carismática, logró que me diera permiso para pasar una temporada en su casa. Al fin y al cabo, Edward no estaba y Carlisle era médico.

En la casa de los Cullen, cada uno me recibió a su manera. Alice me preparó un cuarto para mí, con una enorme cama y decorado de un modo exquisito, como ella sabía que me gustaría. Jasper aliviaba mi sufrimiento con su increíble poder. Esme me adopto como si fuera su propia hija y charlaba conmigo casi siempre, era un alivio poder hablar con alguien de ese modo. Era casi como estar hablando con Renée. Emmett es único. Me abrazó con sus brazos de oso y me regaló un tremendo osito de peluche. Me prometió que cuando quisiera podría llamarlo y el aparecería. Carlisle… él es diferente. Me dio la bienvenida, pero me dejó a mi aire. Intuía lo duro que estaba resultando todo esto. En cuanto a Rosalie… ella fue la mayor sorpresa. En cuanto llegué, me abrazó con fuerza y me sonrió. Me cogió de la mano y me guió hacia el cuarto que Alice me había preparado y a continuación, me enseño la mayor cantidad de ropa premamá que alguna vez he visto. Todo era de marca, y por supuesto, todo precioso. Me sentí abrumada, pero me di cuenta de que en el fondo, a todos les hacía ilusión la idea de un bebé en la familia.

-Bella, Carlisle a dicho que deberías hacerte pronto una ecografía. No parece ser un embarazo normal y bueno, ya sabes. –Claro que sabía a que se refería. Alice si creyó que el bebé era de Edward y asumió que como tal, el resultado sería algo extraño.

Toda la familia me ayudo con lo que me estaba pasando. Y mientras, apenas me di cuenta de que había transcurrido una semana desde que Edward se había marchado a Denali. Saber que se había ido con Tanya me dolió. No me importaba todas las veces que me había dicho que me amaba. Tanya siempre representaría un riesgo en nuestra relación.

Ese día tenía que ir a hacerme la ecografía. Me vestí y preparé para ir y cuando salí de la casa de los Cullen creí que se me pararía el corazón. Tuve que mirar dos veces para darme cuenta de que era cierto, de que el realmente estaba allí. Más perfecto que nunca, me miró y me sonrió con cierta tristeza. Me esperaba con la espalda y una pierna apoyada en la pared, mordiéndose el labio. Su sonrisa torcida me aceleró el ritmo cardiaco.

-Lo siento. –Murmuró. No le contesté, de todos modos, no tenía ni sabía que decirle. – Podemos hablar?

-Date prisa. Hoy tengo que ir a hacerme la ecografía. –Creí vislumbrar en sus ojos un brillo de tristeza. Y de nuevo, una indescifrable mirada. Me tomo de la mano y me guió hasta uno de los bancos que había en el jardín delantero de los Cullen.

-Bella, lo siento. De verás. Siento todo esto. Siento haberme ido, no haber hablado contigo, no haber confiado en ti, comportarme como un total y completo idiota. Tu… Yo… es una excusa muy pobre, pero me asustaste. No tengo derecho a dudar de ti, no después de todo lo que ha pasado. –Tomó mi mano, en la que el anillo de compromiso lucía, y la elevó a la altura de nuestras miradas.

Me sonrió con su bella sonrisa torcida y con uno de sus rápidos movimientos sacó algo de su bolsillo y me lo colocó en el dedo donde estaba el anillo. Cuando aparto su mano observé lo que me había puesto. Como si fuera un anillo, había colocado la anilla de un chupete alrededor de mi dedo. Un delicado chupete, con la anilla de plata y tallado con nuestros nombres.

-Me dejarás cuidar de ti y de tu bebé? De nuestro bebé. –Sus ojos me devolvieron una cálida mirada y supe que la respuesta era si. Pero tenía que hacerlo sufrir.

-Edward, tu… me prometiste estar conmigo para siempre, me dijiste que nunca dejarías que me pasara nada malo y que siempre me protegerías. Me… me lastimaste. Otra vez. No sería capaz de soportarlo, no de nuevo. No puedo estar constantemente preocupada de que te vayas a ir de nuevo. Se lo que es eso. Lo recuerdas? Cuando fui a buscarte a Italia, cuando regresaste y creí que era un sueño. A veces sigo pensando que todo esto, no es más que un sueño, del que algún día despertaré para darme cuenta de que tengo la mayor imaginación del planeta. Crees ser capaz de soportar todo lo que viene? Estar conmigo ahora y en cada minuto de mi vida, nuestra vida. –Dije señalando mi vientre. – Te quiero. Quiero que estés conmigo. Pero no quiero sufrir.

En su mirada observé la tristeza por mis palabras. Me sentí como un monstruo. De nuevo manipulaba su vida con mis palabras. Con unas palabras que le hacían elegir. Tal vez nunca debería haber aprendido lo sencillo que es conseguir lo que quiero. Pero tampoco puedo sentirme culpable por tratar de asegurar mi futuro y el de nuestro hijo. Con sus movimientos sinuosos tomó mis muñecas y las llevó hasta su nariz para inhalar su aroma. Disfrutarlo, como él decía. Luego, me abrazó y atrajo mi cabeza a la suya para unir sus labios a los míos en un suave y apasionado beso. Sin darme cuenta, me sorprendí disfrutando como nunca, recordando cada instante. Hacía una semana, una larga y entera semana que no estaba así con él.

-Isabella Marie Swan, yo, Edward Cullen, te prometo estar contigo ahora y para siempre, por toda la eternidad y quererte, y protegerte, y amanecer junto a ti cada mañana, y querer a nuestro hijo. Te amo Bella. –Me dijo con la voz ronca. Mi corazón se debilitó y lo abracé, ocultando mis lágrimas en su camisa. –Mi amor, llegarás tarde a la ecografía.

-Quieres acompañarme? –Pregunté con la voz cargada de ilusión y dudas.

-Por supuesto.


End file.
